The Admiral Connection
by Timelordsoul54
Summary: My name is Nellie Mitarai, and I have currently been tasked with reaching out and contacting multiple Admirals and become friends with them in our war against the Abyssals. Kind of a different take for my stories as it deals with the day by day agendas of the fleets and readers can have their admirals appear in story if they wish
1. Casual breakfast

**Hello guys this is the first chapter in what i hope is a long series. Now this is a thing where I know that people that have played KC or watched the anime have always created an Admiral that is unique to them with their married ships and the adventures of their fleets. As currently I have done so.**

 **So I got thinking with an idea that a friend of mine came up with that strenthened the ide...why not make a story with the admirals and live the adventures they have**

 **So i wanna test this out and I hope you enjoy!**

 **I dont own Kancolle**

* * *

" _Knock, knock, knock."_ Someone was at the door knocking.

"Please just let me sleep." I groaned pulling the covers over my head.

"It's 9:00, you've been sleeping for close to twelve hours. It's time to get up and start the day." The voice of Hyuuga came through the other side of the door.

"I'm still tired." I said muffled through the blankets.

Hyuuga opened the door and I heard her footsteps walk over to the curtains and throw them open. I poked my head out and the sudden brightness hurt when I open my eyes.

"Gah my eyes, it burns!" I said as I retreated under the covers.

"Admiral Nellie, you need to start your day, I have the orders and schedule for the day laid out on your desk." Hyuuga said as she sat down on the bed and patted the lump of blankets that was me.

"Hyuuga...how many times have I told you to drop the Admiral part and just call me Nellie." I said poking my head out like a turtle. "I mean we're ringed aren't we?"

I open my eyes and through blurry vision, I see her twirling the ring on her finger with a small smile on her face. "Sorry, old habits." She said smiling and standing up.

"I'll go make breakfast alright, I'd say hurry up and catch it while it's hot." She leaned in and gave me a kiss on the forehead before walking out the door.

I sighed and threw off the blanket throwing my legs over the bed and stretching. "Another day, another adventure at Imagawa." I said reaching over to my nightstand and picking up my glasses, putting them on as I walked to the mirror.

I examined myself and adjusted my glasses. "Eh hair can pass for today" I noted as I examined the short black hair and flipped it over my shoulder.

Sighing I moved to the dresser and pulled out my white uniform shirt and skirt, taking off my night shirt and putting on a bra. When the uniform was on, I stopped back in the mirror and picked up the cap hanging on the corner of the mirror, adjusting it and looking at myself a final time.

"Right, let's go get some of Hyuuga's breakfast." I said with a smile and opening my door.

My nose was met with a delicious smell of waffles, eggs and bacon. Hyuuga stood next to the stove and cooking and humming to herself. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Seems you're making something delicious." I said as Hyuuga tilted her head to look at me.

""Admiral...I mean Nellie, breakfast is almost done go sit down it'll be done in a few minutes." She said giving me a smile.

"Awww, can't I have some now?" I asked putting on a cute pout.

"Go sit down." She answered giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Oh alright." I say moving to the table and pulling out a chair and sitting down.

A few minutes later Hyuuga finished breakfast and set the table before placing down the pan and serving me some waffles and scrambled eggs. She laid the bacon over the eggs and got her serving set. She placed the pan down and pulled out a chair on the opposite side of the table and sat down. "Thank you for the meal" I say before picking up my fork and digging in.

A tired yawn came from behind me and I turned around as Bismarck yawned and came in. "Guten morgen." She said in a tired voice as she moved to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice and took a drink from the carton.

"Bismarck, how many times have I said not to drink directly from the carton." I said in a pointed voice.

"Oh sorry." She said sheepishly putting the jug back into the fridge.

"It's fine, have a seat Bismarck, we were just about to have breakfast." I pointed at the chair next to me.

Bismarck nodded and sat down and rested her arms on the table. "Rough night?" I asked her as she laid her head down.

She nodded, "Yeah, Pola wouldn't stop drinking and I found myself joining her." She grumbled from her position.

"Try some water and sugar, it works well with a hangover." I said as I took in a mouth full of eggs. "This is as good as always Hyuuga." I say earning a smile from her.

"Thank you." She said as she takes a bite out of her bacon.

"So Hyuuga what is the schedule for todays operations?" I asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Well, currently, there is a break between the winter event and spring events so we have scheduled just resource and bucket gathering for the three fleets in preparation for the spring event." Hyuuga said as she looked at a piece of paper on the table.

"Hmmm, get the second and third fleet to go on some fuel expeditions and the fourth fleet go on a bauxite run." I say as I take a bite of the waffles.

"Alright." She marks off the piece of paper and continues to read "You also have a bit of paperwork from the Admiralty on the state of the base and all the usual stuff. Oh you also have a visitor coming by later with his wife ringed ship."

"Who's that?" I take another bite of eggs and take a bite of bacon.

"A relatively new admiral." She said as she read farther down the paper. "His name is Felix Wolfwood, and he's coming from the Rabaul Naval Base. And the odd thing is that he's an American admiral."

"Well, I don't find it odd as it's good to have allies of all nationalities in our common fight with the Abyssals." I say as I finish the waffles.

"What are we supposed to do in the main fleet?" Bismarck asked as she lifted her head.

"You and the rest of you can take a break, treat yourself at Mamiya's today. We're not going to do any sorties today, as the amount of paperwork I recieve from command usually takes me all day and this meeting with Felix will take a bit of time. And also you need to get over your hangover as well." I smile and pat her head.

"Danke Nellie," She said as she stood up and walked out.

Hyuuga stood and gathered the plates. "Do you have anything planned for today Hyuuga?"

"No, I might just go and hang out with Ise today, but i think that it would be better if I help you with the paperwork and the guest." SHe said as she places the dishes in the sink.

'Thank you, I'll treat you to something from Mamiya's afterwards." I smile as I stood and grabbed a dish towel and started drying the dishes.

"Nellie, I can handle this, you better get started on your paperwork or you're going to be up until after midnight." She said as she glanced at me.

"No, it's fine. Even though you're my wife and ringed ship, I can't let you have to do all the work." I say giving her a smile and taking a wet dish from her hand.

"Admiral…" She said with a little waver of her formal tone.

"Oh stop Hyuuga, it's not fair if you take the workload as what kind of wife and Admiral would I be?" I smile as I take her hand.

She started to protest but I placed a finger to her lips. "Stop complaining, you aren't going to change my mind." I say with a smile and start drying dishes and putting them away.

"You know how to whittle people down don't you?" Hyuuga said with a smile.

"Yes I do, and that what makes me a good Admiral." I say putting a glass into the cupboard.

The two of us work in comfortable silence as we washed and dried the dishes. When we finished I took Hyuugas hand. "Come on let's get going with this paperwork." I say giving her a kiss on the cheek.

We walk into the office and I sigh at seeing the mound of paper that sat on my desk. "They never know that they can't expect me to fill out all these forms and reports all in a day." I say as I move to my chair and sit down pulling out a pen from the drawer.

"Well an event is coming so I think Command wants to make sure everything is set and good for the base before the event." Hyuuga said picking up a bit of the pile and moving over to the couch and placing her pile on the table in front of her.

"What time is Felix going to arrive?" I ask as I scribble my signature on one of the forms and puts it in the completed pile.

"He said that he should be here later on this afternoon at around 4:00 P.M." She said as she picks up a piece of paper and looks it over.

"Can you describe what he's like?" I ask looking over a packet from the pile.

"Well I haven't met him personally, but he seems to be nice even though he is rather young for an Admiral." She put another paper into her done pile.

"How so?" scribbled my signature again.

"Well, he's 18 and I would usually think that he's a bit immature, but he seems to have a commanding and respectful quality that his fleet respects in him."

"Did he say what he was coming here for?" I ask looking up the paper.

"Well he didn't really say, but he did imply on becoming friends or allies of that sort and he is bringing his ringed ship with him." She said as she took a packet and flipped through it.

"Who is it?" I ask as I take the packet and place it in the done pile.

"He didn't say, but we'll meet her soon enough."

"True, so anything of interest in your pile?" I ask sifting through my pile.

"Just the usual of sortie progress, expedition numbers and progress. We have quite a few messages from other admirals and," She pulls out another sheet of paper from the center of her pile " and we have this month's wine and alcohol bill."

"Is it the usual exorbitant amount?" I sigh and lean back in the chair.

"Eh, it's close but not that far from the usual."

"Jeez can those girls ever not drink so much, I mean it's just running me dry and it costs quite a lot to refill the stores." I crumple one sheet and throw it to the ground. "It's mostly Pola, Jun'you, and Chitose. Like even Nachi and Ashigara toned down their consumption."

"Well, that's just how their personalities are and they are hardcore alcoholics." Hyuuga stretched her arms. "But if they're enjoying themselves thats all that matters right?"

"Yeah that is true...but they need to calm down their consumptions." I sigh and lean back in the chair taking off my glasses and rubbing my eyes. "Doing this paperwork is always such a bore, but duty always calls and I have to fulfill my obligation and position as admiral."

"Well you are getting a little old in age, though you are still quite young and healthy at the nice age of 35." Hyuuga stood and walked to behind my chair resting her hands on my shoulders.

"Thanks for reminding me of my age." I say looking up at her.

"Well it's true I mean you have been here for a couple of years and you've made a lot of progress to the base. So stress and everything as well as your age is bad for your health, but I am happy that you're still able to push through." She gently began massaging my shoulders.

"Yeah… but I still have quite a lot that needs to be done and I can't really rest until this war with the Abyssals is won." I sigh closing my eyes as Hyuuga massages my shoulders.

"Hmm, I think you need to take a break every now and then and actually enjoy yourself. You're cheerful, but you're constantly working and you haven't really gone out and had a day or even a night to yourself." She pushes her fingers deeper into my shoulders.

"You're right, but with how well the fleets going, its like I can't stop working as command always expects the best from me. So I never get any moment of rest from it." I groan slightly as Hyuugas fingers relieve some tension that had built into my shoulders. "But at least I can enjoy your massages when I've been working for awhile."

"Yes, but it's not healthy for you to constantly have stress build up from work and nothing fun to relieve it." She moved her hands to my neck next and massaged there for a few minutes.

"Yeah, but what is there to do, I men we have an event coming and we still need a lot to do to prepare." I say leaning forward as Hyuugas fingers continue to work magic on my neck.

"You just leave that to me and the girls of this base, we can come up with something that you'll enjoy." She said.

I open my eyes and look up at her. "You sure you can handle that?" I ask in a teasing smile.

"Of course, using some words you used earlier, what wife would I be with not helping you out." She said with a smile. "Now come on," She looked at the clock on the wall. "It's already been two hours since we started so lets finish this up before Felix gets here and not have this office messy."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get to it but Hyuuga one other thing." I say as her eyes look down and she looks at me.

"What is it?" She asked.

Leaning up I give her a kiss on the lips and smile. "Thanks for always being there for me. I knew I chose the right ship when I ringed you."

She blushed, "Come on now lets get this paperwork done.":

I smiled "Whatever you say. And Hyuuga…" She looked at me again," I love you."

"I know." She gave me a smile back and the two of us continued on the paperwork in a comfortable, but warm silence.

* * *

 **Well there that chapter done. Now to the readers I want you all to feel like you can become involved and actually have your characters come to life and I think it will make the story interesting and all you need to do is answer some questions and PM me your responses if you want to see your admiral come to life in the story**

 **Questions:**

 **What is the full name of your Admiral?:**

 **Characteristics of your Admiral:**

 **Personality of your Admiral:**

 **Naval base located:**

 **Physical appearance of your Admiral:**

 **Description of your Admiral:**

 **Lead ship/secretary ship:**

 **Ringed ship (if any or more than one choose one):**

 **Names of your favorite main fleet composition:**

 **Nationality of your admiral (American, British, Japanese etc)**

 **Answer thos questions and PM me if you want your admiral in the story, and I'll do my best to accomodate and also if you have a picture of your Admiral, it is very much appreciated!**

 **Also the cover image for the story is what Admiral nellie looks like**


	2. Meeting with Wolfwood and wife

**Hello again everyone heres the second chapter to what I hope will be a long series now the next Admiral that is brought in is Felix Wolfwood, and he is my Admiral so I hope you enjoy and hopefully keep on coming back for more!**

 **I do not own any of these characters except my admiral**

* * *

The two of us worked at a fevered pace as we started to fly through the mound of papers in our attempt to clear up everything in the expected arrival of Felix and his ringed ship. "How goes the work over there?" I ask Hyuuga as I see her studying the last piece of paper in her pile.

"Hmm, well this is rather fascinating." She said as she stood up and brought the piece of paper over to my desk and placed it down.

"What is this?" I ask as I pick up the paper and adjust my glasses.

"It's orders from Command, and I find it odd that it was put at the bottom of the pile." She said as she stood over my shoulder.

"Hmmm…" I mumbled as I read the orders. "So they want me to meet with as many Admirals as I can?"

"What do you mean?" Hyuuga asked curiously.

"Well it says here 'To Admiral Nellie, we have received word that your base is doing exceedingly well and it has come to our attention that new Admirals are popping up left and right.'" I pause and look at Hyuuga who is paying close attention to me. "'So we have issued new orders for you to help in the growing conflict with the Abyssals. You are to meet and run expeditions with numerous Admirals throughout the seas and in the long run hopefully become friends with them and their secretaries or ringed ships. Enclosed is a roster of Admirals that we would like you to get into contact with and organize meetings and training exercises with as well. We hope for your continued success as an Admiral and your fleet.'"

I turn the sheet over and see a roster filled with names of the other Admirals and the bases they are coming from. The list was long and it had next to each name the age, fleet composition, their secretary, and their ringed ship. Hyuuga looked over my shoulder at the roster.

"Huh, it seems that there is quite a lot of Admirals that command wants us to get in touch with." She noted as her eyes ran down the list. "Hm, well it seems that Felix is one of the Admirals that was listed."

My eyes run down the list, and before I reach Felix's name there's a knock at the door. "Come in." I call and the door opens and Shigure steps in.

"Umm, Admiral are you expecting guests?" She asked as she walked in a bit farther.

"Yes we are, why do you ask Shigure?" I ask pushing my chair out and standing up and moving over to her.

"Well there's a guy waiting outside sitting on a bench and he's sort of waiting for something, and I guess he's an Admiral of some sort as he is wearing a uniform." She said.

"Wait, he's already here?" I ask looking at Hyuuga who only shrugged. "How long has he been waiting there?"

"I don't know but I think if he's your guest you should go and meet him." Shigure stated as Hyuuga and I walked past her.

"You're right Shigure thank you for letting us know." I said giving her a wave and a smile.

"We better get a move on because we don't know how long he's been waiting here for us." Hyuuga said as she quickened her pace.

"Correct, lets hope he can forgive us for the delay." I said as I flattened out my skirt and uniform as we made it outside where we saw a young man sitting on the bench with his head drooped low.

"Umm excuse me?" Hyuuga said as she made her way closer. "He's sleeping." She said looking back at me.

:Oh dear, did we keep him waiting this long?" I said looking around. "Didn't you say he was coming with his ringed ship?"

"Yes but I don't see anyone anywhere. Should we wake him?" Hyuuga stood up and came next to me.

"It would be rude not to but…" I started saying but was interrupted by a voice coming up the path.

"Hey Felix I got the bottle and some glasses!" A girl with purple colored spiked hair said as she came up the path and stopped in front of the stooped figure.

"Aw seems you fell asleep I thought I told you to get some sleep last night but you just had to finish the paperwork." The girl sighed and stood up noticing me and Hyuuga for the first time. "Oh hello! Are you Nellie?"

I nodded and the girl laughed placing down the bottle and glasses next to Felix. "Oh good, i'm the newly remodeled Jun'you and his wife." Jun'you said as she motioned to Felix and shook him. "Hey wake up the Admiral of this base is here."

Felix stirred slightly and opened an eye, when he saw me and Hyuuga standing there, his eyes shot wide open and he stood up. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" He bowed low enough that his cap fell off his head. "Please forgive me."

I couldn't help but smile, "it's alright Felix, everyone will fall asleep if they pulled an all nighter doing paperwork Felix, now should we head up to my office?" I asked.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." Felix nodded picking up his cap and following next to me, as Hyuuga and Jun'you lagged behind and were talking to each other.

"So it seems rather peaceful here." Felix commented as we walked.

"Yes, I quite like it, as we mostly focus on getting stronger and gathering up resources for event's though the most excitement that we usually get is a night of drinking with some of our drinkers. It just sends my wine bill so high." I sigh as I open the door to my office.

"I know how you feel, I mean I ringed and married a loveable but heavy drinker." he smiled and went in.

I walked to my place behind my desk and sat down as Hyuuga and Jun'you entered. Hyuuga took her place to my left, while Felix and Jun'you sat down in chairs opposite of me. Felix looked around at my office while Jun'you set the bottle and glasses down on my desk and leaned back in her chair twisting the ring on her finger.

"I'm really sorry about having to make you wait, we were expecting you later on today." I started off with by apologizing.

"No, no it's fine, it's my fault for us arriving so early." Felix replied bowing his head in the chair. "I pulled an all nighter last night setting up paperwork and orders for my fleet that my mind completely forgot the time i was supposed to be here so I just left as soon as we could."

"I can understand that Felix, now what brings you here to my base today?" I asked leaning back in my chair and folding my hands on me lap.

Hyuuga goes around to the fridge and pulls out some water and pours some for Felix and Jun'you. "Thank you." Felix nods at Hyuuga who smiles before returning to my side.

"My being here, is I wish to issue a proposition of friendship between our two bases in the exchange of resources as well as training the girls and helping each other in times of war or need." Felix said as he leaned forward.

"Hmm, your proposition seems quite similar to some orders me and Hyuuga received this morning. But If you wouldn't mind me asking as how strong are you in commanding a fleet and the strength of your fleet?" I ask leaning forward.

"Well, the fleet has grown exceptionally well during my time as Admiral but we are still working on our strength, however, that doesn't mean we can't pull our own weight and throw some punches." Felix says with a smile. "Currently Jun'you even though she is not my flagship, oversees the first fleet."

I look at Jun'you who casts a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I'm in charge of looking over the first fleet for his main operations of sorties and events."

"If you don't mind Jun'you, what is his current fleet composition that he uses for base training and everything." I ask looking at Jun'you.

"Well he constantly switches his fleet to give the girls some of the weaker girls equal chances to level up and receive upgrades. Currently we are in the middle of finishing a sortie mission so it's changed but the usual fleet arrangement he has is one to two carriers. As of this moment he has Soryuu and Kaga as his two fleet carriers both remodeled and equipped with good planes. Two destroyers Akatsuki and Fubuki are both remodeled and Fubuki is leading his fleet as she is almost at her second remodel." Jun'you pauses as she opens the bottle of wine and pours herself a drink and takes a sip. "The last two he has is one battleship and cruiser focused on firepower. Ashigara is at her max and Nagato is also at her max to."

"Hm, that's actually quite impressive your management of your fleet and how you organized it. As you seem that you like to focus quite a bit on artillery and air superiority, which I find to be somewhat of a good mix as well as giving your weaker girls the chance to be upgraded and remodeled" I complimented him.

"Um thank you Admiral Nellie." Felix replied.

"Just Nellie, Felix if you don't mind." I give him a smile.

"Sure." He answered taking a drink of his water as Jun'you finished her glass of wine and poured herself another one.

"So how did you come to find yourself as an Admiral if you don't mind me asking, I mean you are quite young. It took me quite a while to reach the rank of Admiral and command a massive fleet." I looked at him curiously up and down.

"Well it was actually quite odd really." Felix started as he took another sip of water. "I have been studying at the academy from the age of 15 and I still can't believe that someone of my age is actually a Admiral." He laughed and his laugh was cheerful and youthful.

"So, how did you happen to be placed as an Admiral at the Rabaul base?" I continued.

"At the Academy, we needed to take a test in our skills in commanding a fleet and everything from kanmusu, to the massive carriers that sit at some harbors. Anyways, I surprised the examiners with how well I could work with kanmusu and it turns out I scored a perfect score on it." Felix said with a small grin. "But the amazing part actually came later on."

"And what was that?" I asked curious.

"Well after the test, I was approached by a man dressed in the uniform of a rear admiral, and he approached me. He said that his last name as Macarthur." he said placing a hand to his chin as he remembered. "Apparently my family and his were actually friends in the past and he offered me a once in a lifetime opportunity after seeing how well I did on the test."

:What was the opportunity that was offered?"

"It' was for him to come to our base and take over." Jun'you said happily as she now abandoned the glass and picked up the bottle. "Our old Admiral had grown weary and was retiring so he needed someone to take over for him, as he wanted to live out the rest of his days with his ringed Iowa."

"So I accepted and here we are currently now." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"And I'm glad he did." Jun'you said giving him a smile and causing Felix to blush.

"Y-yeah me to." Felix answered his face blushing.

I couldn't help but lightly chuckle, "Well, it seems this meeting is going quite well. Now, would you like to join us for lunch at Mamiyas?" I offered.

"Sure we would love to, I haven't had anything all day." Felix said as the two of them stood up.

"Then shall we?" I said standing up.

I started to walk out as Hyuuga tagged along behind me. Felix and Jun'you lagged behind slightly as Felix smiled and laughed a little as he pulled the bottle out of Jun'you's grasp. He took her hand in his and she stood up. "Alright, lead the way Nellie." Felix said with a smile.

The four of us headed out as Jun'you and Felix trailed a few steps behind both of them holding hands and talking in low voices. Hyuuga looked behind and smiled. "Seems they really do adore each other." She said leaning up against me.

"Yes it seems that way huh. Maintaining a good relationship with each other is critical to a fleets survival. And by the way he treats her, I can see how well he treats the girls of his base. He may be young, but I can see he has a lot of potential in him." I said as we came to a stop in front of Mamiya's.

"Alright here we are. Shall we?" I said giving them a smile.

"Yes we are." Felix said with a smile opening the door for us.

"And seems he's a gentleman as well." Hyuuga whispered and giggled as she walked in.

Mamiya's wasn't as packed it usually is, but there still was a fair crowd. I spotted Bismarck and some of the other girls from my main fleet sitting at a booth laughing and having a good time. Felix looked around as Mamiya came up to us.

"Oh Nellie, would you like the usual for lunch?" she smiled.

"Yes please and thank you Mamiya." I say as she leads us over to a booth and the four of us sit down.

"And what would the two of you like?" Mamiya asked Felix and Jun'you.

"I'll have whatever Nellies having." Felix said and Jun'you nodded in agreement.

"Alright, coming right up." Mamiya said with a smile as she dissappeared into the kitchen. Irako came a few minutes later giving ud glasses of water.

"So, Nellie can I make a request?" Felix asked as he took a sip of water.

"What is it?" I asked as Hyuuga began to discuss things that sounded like using recon bombers on destroyers or something.

"Is it alright if I bring my main fleet here and participate in a PVP match or sorties?" He asked taking another sip of water. "Cause I think my girls can make a bit of a match for you."

"Oh? Trying for some friendly competition?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, as I think it's quite a good practice to see how well we do with commanding our fleets and giving pointers on areas of improvement." He said giving me a hard but serious look. He takes off his glove and holds out a hand. "Do you accept?"

I give him an amused smile and push the glasses up on my face. "Of course I accept. By your body language and attitude, I think it's going to prove to be quite an interesting battle. So don't disappoint me" I shake his hand just as the food arrives.

"Please enjoy!" Mamiya said as she places the plates down.

"This looks delicious as always Mamiya." I tell her and she gives me a smile.

"Hey Mamiya, can I have a refill?" one of the destroyers call and Mamiya heads over there to fill the new order.

"How about tomorrow then?" Felix asks as he starts eating.

"That's fine, but make sure your girls are set and ready for it." I say taking a bite of my dish.

Just then Ooyodo came in. "Admiral Nellie, a call just came in for you."

"Oh, who was it?" I ask as Ooyodo hands me a piece of paper.

"It was another Admiral and by the sounds of it he wishes to come to the base tomorrow and meet you."

"Really? Well I'm a little busy with Felix tomorrow-"

"Admiral Yamamoto was his mentor, and he really wishes to see you and he wants to participate in a PVP match as well." Oyoodo said adjusting her glasses.

"Does he have a name?" I ask now curious looking at the piece of paper.

"His name is Riki Ishiyama."

* * *

 **Well theres that done now I hope you all enjoy this as some people are because I have recieved a couple of Admiral creations that I will work towards doing and completeing and I really hope you all like it!**

 **Now next chapter Admiral Riki Ishiyama shall make an appearence and I hope that I do well with creating them so stay tuned and I'll seee you all in the next one!**


	3. Enter Riki student of Yamamoto

**Alright guys heres the next chapter of this story and this chapters main focus is on the newcomer Riki Ishiyama, he will be featured in this chapter and the next one so I hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own kancolle or any admirals except my own**

* * *

"Riki Ishiyama?" I ask Oyoodo.

"Yes, he says that he'll be here tomorrow with his fleet for a PVP match." She said adjusting her glasses.

"Alright thank you Oyoodo, I'll get to it later." I said taking a sip of my drink.

Oyoodo nodded and walked out. Hyuuga looked at me with a confused look. "So what are we gonna do with this?" She asked.

"We'll just have to make do with it, Felix, would you mind helping out with the PVP matches?" I asked him.

Felix placed his utensils down and wiped his mouth. "Sure Nellie, I think my girls wouldn't mind joining in and gaining more experience."

I heaved a sigh of relief. "That's good, so if you want, you can spend the night here in preparation for the events that will happen tomorrow if you want."

Felix nodded, "that's alright with me, and my girls won't mind it either, as they could use a change in scenery."

"Speaking of which, when is it your fleet will get here?" Hyuuga asked placing her silverware down.

"They said they'll get here by tomorrow morning." Felix said excusing himself as he went to the bathroom.

"So Jun'you, how did the two of you decide to become together and all that? I just love hearing those kinds of stories." I said with a slight grin.

"Well, I met Felix through a drop during a sortie that he had done. He didn't really start showing interest until when I was around level 30. At that time he still hadn't decided on anyone he was going to ring i mean, its a hard decision to choose one. But..."

"But what?" Hyuuga asked looking up from her drink.

"We'll at around that time, Felix was going through a rough time, he deeply cares about us and he had just lost one of his ships during a sortie where he made a bad call. I had come to ask for something when I found him drinking and just sitting there being pitiful." Jun'you paused and took a drink.

"So what happened afterwards?" I asked eager for her to continue.

"Well I went in and by that point he was beyond wasted, he was slurring his sentences and everything, but I went in and sat down with him and poured myself a drink. He started conversing with me as he continued to drink, complaining about himself, how bad he was as an admiral, and just everything of self pity." She sighed and leaned back. "After awhile he passed out and started snoring. So I couldn't just leave him like that, so I picked him up and laid him on the couch in his office and put a blanket on him. I was about to leave when I felt a light hand on my arm and looking down, I saw his hand. 'Thank you Jun'you' is what he said and I remembered just smiling."

"Aww that is so cute don't you think Hyuuga?" I asked nudging her.

"Yes, Nellie." She answered.

Suddenly Hyuuga placed her hands down on the table and stood up "Excuse me Nellie" She said standing up and walking out of Mamiya's.

A few minutes later Felix came back and looked at the empty seat of Hyuuga's. "Where'd she go?" He asked earning only a shrug from me.

"I don't know she just stood up and-" I was cut short as Hyuuga walked back in dragging Ise behind her.

"Sorry, I saw her in the window and I needed to have a talk with her." She dropped her and sat back down.

"Talk with her?" Felix asked raising an eyebrow and looking at the unconscious Ise. "Seems more like you knocked her out."

"I just conversed with her is all." Hyuuga answered calmly taking a drink.

"Anyways shall we continue our conversation from earlier." I said clapping my hands together, but Felix wasnt listening as he was looking behind me. "What is it now?" I sighed and turned around to see what Felix was looking at.

A man stood in the doorway looking around the place as Mamiya came up and asked him whether she could help him. "Yes, , I was wondering if you knew where I may find Admiral Nellie." The man said with a bow to Mamiya.

"Oh...well she's right over there, shall I get you a chair?" Mamiya asked pointing at me.

"I'm fine thank you." the man said with a courteous smile.

Me and Felix stand up as the man walks closer. He is wearing a blue imperial uniform with blue pants. His cap is blue with a black brim and in the center is the imperial chrysanthemum. He's tall and looks to be in his mid 30's close to my age and his eyes and stature seem to speak that of authority but also humbleness. He comes to a stop next to our table. "Admiral Nellie?" He asks looking at me.

"That's me." i answer as the man takes my hand and shakes it before bowing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my apologies for being so early I was told a little to late that I was to arrive tomorrow morning." The man says bowing a little deeper.

"It's fine really, it's fine." I say with a light laugh, "But who are you?"

"My deepest apologies, my name is Riki Ishiyama," Riki bowed.

"Ah, well you did surprise me a little with your sudden arrival." i say with a smile, adjusting my glasses.

"Again my deepest apologies." Riki bows again before he sees Felix standing next to me.

"Felix Wolfwood, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a smile and extended his hand as Riki shook it. "So, I heard that the great Yamamoto is your teacher."

"Yes he was, however he has recently passed on leaving me with his knowledge." Riki replied standing a little straighter.

"My apologies and condolences." Felix said.

"It's alright, your kindness is appreciated."

"Did you come here alone or…" felix said trying to look behind him.

"Oh, I forgot," He turned around and called out the door. "Yamato, Naka come on in."

Two girls entered the shop and came up next to him. "This is my secretary and lead ship of my fleet Yamato." He says to the tall girl with red hair and flowers in her hair.

She bows, "Hello, pride of the combined task force Yamato reporting."

Riki motions at the other girl. "And this is my ringed ship Naka."

"Hello! Riki's fleet idol Naka-chan is here and ready!" She said happily.

"Well, shall we go for a drink or something just us Admirals?" I ask with a slight smile.

"Sure I would enjoy that though is it alright if he drinks?" Riki asked giving a nod to felix.

Felix just laughed. "Listen Riki, I may be young and everything, but I married one of the heaviest drinkers of my fleet, so i can hold a bottle" He slapped him on the back. "Don't worry about me alright come on, let's go get a drink."

Riki paused for a moment before nodding, "Yamato, Naka enjoy yourselves and stay with Nellies ships."

"Of course Admiral Riki, enjoy yourself." Yamato said bowing.

"Have fun!: Naka smiled as she sat down next to Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga when you guys are done would you mind showing them around the base?" I asked as I made my way to the door.

"Not at all, Admi-Nellie" She quickly corrected herself.

"And please be a bit nicer to Ise."

"Sure."

With that, the three of us turned and started heading towards Hoshous bar. When we entered, the place was deserted except for Hoshou standing behind the counter cleaning a glass.

"Oh, Admiral Nellie, what a surprise finding you here at this early of an hour." Hoshou exclaimed when we entered. "Ah I see you have some guests, here here have a seat, I'll give you the usual."

The three of us sat down at the counter and Riki took off his cap and placed it on the counter, "I'll have some sweet sake please madame."

"Eh, i'd like some simple wine is all." Felix said ordering his drink.

"Coming right up." Hoshou said with a smile as she busied herself with the drinks.

"So, where shall we start?" I ask with a smile as trying to break the tension.

"How did you come to be taught by Yamamoto?" Felix asks as Hoshou places his wine down.

"Well, it started during the Russo-Japanese war. At the time, I served aboard the armored cruiser Nisshin at the battle of Tsushima with Yamamoto. The Russians were heavily bombarding our ship as we sailed and fought our way through it." Hoshou places his drink down and he gives a nod of thanks before taking a sip and continuing. "Yamamoto was injured from a shell fragment, and since I was the closest, I took command of the cruiser and fought tooth and nail as we made it out of there."

"And my guess is that Yamamoto took that as a strong sign." Felix said taking a sip of his wine.

Hoshou placed down the milkshake in front of me. "Here you go Nellie, one neopolitan milkshake made Hoshou style."

"Thank you Hoshou." I say taking a long sip and shivering from how good it was.

"As he was recovering, Yamamoto called me to his side and praised me for my actions during the battle, and how I fought with honor and dignity during the battle. I was very humbled by his words of praise and he took note of that as well. He said that I was one of the most humble of all military personnel he had met. Afterwards he offered to teach me and I accepted." Riki drank his glass down.

"You probably learned a lot about surface warfare then." Felix said placing his empty glass on the counter.

"Yes, firepower was a major strong point, however given the changing times I have begun to shift a bit from focusing on the big guns but instead to the air and air superiority."

"Well it is a good idea to have strong surface firepower and strong air in any given battle." I chimed in.

"So speaking of the fleets where is yours Riki?" Felix asked as Hoshou filled his glass again.

"Ah they are currently staying at one of the guest rooms that one of your ships showed us to." Riki answered taking another sip from his refilled cup.

"And who's here from your base?" Felix nudged a little closer.

"You'll see tomorrow when we engage in a honorable battle." Riki answered.

"Being a little cryptic huh?" Felix laughed placing his glass down.

"Well, what's life without a little mystery?" Riki joked cracking a smile.

"True, life is always filled with surprises, however, my girls aren't gonna back down from a challenge to the student of the great Yamamoto." Felix said with determination.

"Well, then let us meet on the field of battle and hold ourselves an honorable duel." Riki said holding out his hand as Felix shook it.

"Hey, you're forgetting someone." I say with a smile tapping riki on the shoulder.

"My deepest apologies but yes this battle will be a interesting one as none of our girls will back down from a battle." Riki smiles and takes another sip from his cup.

The three of us sat there for a long time chatting away about everything ranging from how our bases were, our fleets, funny things that had happened, and for some reason we got into an hour long conversation about the failure penguin.

"I mean five times! Five times I tried the same recipe but the stupid penguin kept staring at me everytime!" Felix laughed slamming his glass down. "By the sixth time i was just about ready to have some bombers just bomb the thing."

"I feel your pain Felix." Riki said with a small laugh, "many a time that penguin stopped me from achieving some great equipment."

"It's gotten rather late you two, I think its best we start heading back to our wives and fleets, Felix, show this to one of the girls and they'll lead you to the room you'll be staying in with Jun'you." I say as I hand him a slip of paper.

"Thanks Nellie." He said as he stood up and stretched "Welp, I'm excited for the match tomorrow, I wish the two of you the best of luck and it was a pleasure meeting you Riki" he bows to him and walks out the door.

"I'll take that as my cue to turn in for the night as well."He stood and thanked Hoshou for the drinks before turning to me, "Thank you for your hospitality, and we will not disappoint you in tomorrow's battle." He bowed and walked out of the bar.

"Well seems tomorrow's going to be an interesting day." hoshou said with a smile as she took the empty glasses.

I cast my eyes at the doors, "yes it will, yes it will be one interesting day."

* * *

 **Well theres that chapter done, I wonder who will be the winner of tomorrows match find out in the next chapter!**

 **I want to thank Riki Ishiyama (not real name for privacy purposes as I will thank each persons username or admiral name at the end) for giving me his Admiral and I hope I filled the description and personality alright**

 **Make sure to follow, fav and like this story and give me your admirals if you would like to see them in this story and ill see you all later**


	4. PVP match:Felix VS Nellie

**Sporry its taken so long guys ive just been busy with everything. But I am happy to say the story is taking on a bit of interest with people as I have admirals piling up so it will take a while but I'll get through it! this chapter is with Nellie Riki and Felix again**

 **I dont own kancolle or any admirals except my own**

* * *

The night passed uneventfully as I walked back to my room and office. Hyuuga was already there drinking a glass of juice while she sat at the table. "Hey Nellie." She said in her monotone voice. "Enjoy yourself with the other two admirals?"

"Yes I did as a matter of fact." I sighed as I took off my cap and sat down at the table. "Felix and Riki are quite different personality wise. I mean Felix is how I would picture a normal teenage boy, though he does hold himself to his duties as an admiral, while Riki I find is quite intelligent as well as humble and honor bound."

"Hm, well Riki was the student of Yamamoto so he probably did need to have a certain amount of humbleness and honor to him." Hyuuga said draining the glass.

"By the way, what happened to Ise?" I ask twirling a piece of my hair around my finger.

"Oh, well...she had it coming for her." Hyuuga answered with a small smile escaping from the corner of her lips.

"Huh, well just don't be that hard on her alright, anyways how did things go with the other ships?" I folded my legs in the chair and my arms across my chest.

"Well, i did give them a tour of the base like you had said. Out of the three of them Yamato was the most respectful and courteous as she showed general interest in the place. Jun'you had brought along a bottle of wine and was drinking it the entire time and let me tell you she can get quite drunk." Hyuuga sighed and rubbed the sides of her head. " Naka was the handful, she was to over hyper and it was just hard for me to deal with, but I managed."

"Well it's good for you Hyuuga, I mean as long as they enjoyed themselves is really what matters." I took her hand and gave it a pat. "Now, before we go to bed, we need to decide on what our fleet composition will be for the exercises tomorrow." I sigh leaning back in the chair and twisting the ring on my finger.

"Well while I was waiting for you, I did come up with an idea for the fleets composition and our formation." Hyuuga said as she stood up and walked to the counter picking up a piece of paper and placing it down on the table.

I picked it up and studied it and raising an eyebrow I looked at Hyuuga, "You're sure about this composition?" I asked her.

"Yes as we have used them multiple times in exercises and majority of the time they emerge victorious Admiral...i mean Nellie." Hyuuga said taking her seat again.

"You do have a point there, hmmm…." I pondered resting my chin on my hand. "Alright send a message to them and tell them to meet us at the wharehouse at 10:00 A.M after they've had breakfast." I say standing and stretching. "Do want to come with us tomorrow?"

"Of course Nellie, i wouldn't mind coming with you tomorrow." Hyuuga said with a slight smile as she picked up the phone and called the girls of tomorrow's fleet composition.

"Also put a call out to Yuubari and Akashi to prepare the T-14 for tomorrow, as I would believe Felix and Riki would wish to help their fleets." I say giving Hyuuga a hug from behind. "I'll be heading to bed if you'll join me later."

"Of course." Hyuuga said turning slightly and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I smile and head to my room, removing my cap and unbuttoning my uniform jacket. Sighing in relaxation, I took off the jacket and hung it up on a coat hanger before placing it in my closet. Walking to the mirror, I brushed my hair easing out any knots in my hair before pulling off my shirt and unhooking my bra. "God it feels better releasing them after all day," I say massaging the stiffness out of my breasts before grabbing a shirt and pulling it on.

I pulled off my skirt and placed my glasses on the table next to the bed before finally climbed into bed and getting comfortable. Hyuuga joined me a few minutes later slipping under the covers and wrapping an arm around me. "Good night Nellie." She whispered before I heard her light breathing of sleep.

I felt myself falling to sleep and within minutes of Hyuuga joining me, I had drifted off to the sweet blackness of sleep. I felt myself being lightly being shaken awake a short while later. "Ugh, what time is it?" I say sleepily rubbing my eyes.

"It's 9:00 in the morning Nellie." Hyuugas voice answered as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "I made you breakfast and it's sitting on the table if you're hungry. I'll meet you at the docks when it's time to leave." SHe gave me a kiss on the forehead before I heard the door close.

Rubbing my eyes I sat up and yawned, "Well better not keep them waiting." I said to myself pulling myself out of the bed and to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I was done I quickly pulled on my uniform and sat down eating the eggs and toast Hyuuga had prepared for me. When I was done I picked up the dish and put it in the sink before turning and heading out the door. The day was a nice and warm one with a light breeze that ruffled my hair. I made my way quickly to the docks where Felix and Riki now stood waiting with their ringed ships.

"Morning Nellie!" Felix said with a smile and a wave, "Glad you could join us. We were starting to think that you weren't going to make it." Felix laughed and gave Riki a slap on the back.

"I had no worry that Admiral Nellie would appear on time." RIki said with a slight smile.

"Well sorry to keep you waiting, have we decided who will go first?" I ask as I stand next to Jun'you.

"Well since Felix was the first one here, I suggested as why not the first match be you and Felix, and then we'll each take turns with me." Riki said giving Yamato a light pat on the head. "Is there any objection to that?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine with that Riki, how bout you Nellie?" Felix asked looking at me.

"That's perfectly ok, now shall we get going, I have an area set for us to go to as I do believe, you would like to witness it and have command of your fleet." I say as the sound of an engine comes to life. "And don't worry I have supplies for the girls when they're done."

"Thank you Admiral Nellie, my girls will appreciate it." Riki said with a bow.

"So what's going to be our mode of transport to this area of practice?" Felix asks as he looks for the source of the engine noise.

"Why by a boat of course." I say with a smile as the T-14 pulls up next to us.

"Huh, never knew you actually had a PT boat Nellie." Felix said as he examined the T-14, "And its in perfect condition to."

"Well all aboard are your fleets ready to go?" I ask as I hop onto the boat.

"Mine is ready and waiting for us to go." Riki said nodding.

"Oh crap I forgot!" Jun'you said suddenly, "Sorry Felix I forgot about that." She said sheepishly.

"It's fine but take care and do your best alright." Felix said with a smile before giving Jun'you a hug and and a kiss. "I'll be watching you and tell the girls if they get MVP I'll treat them to something good." He smiles.

"Of course I will and I'll be sure to try my best!" She said before turning and heading into the warehouse with all their riggings.

"Nellie the girls are ready and they'll escort us to the practice area." I heard Hyuuga say coming up behind me.

"Alright now guys shall we get going?" I say stepping onto the boat.

Felix and Riki took a moment before following. Yamato was the last one that got on. "Welcome aboard the IJN Nellie." I say with a smile. "We offer five star service with a nice hot meal prepared by our cook."

"Why Nellie this is one interesting cruise liner." Felix said with a smile as he sat down in one of the seats near the stern of the boat.

"Alright Hyuuga let's go." I say to her as she walks into the pilot house and the engine roars to life.

I move and sit down next to Yamato as Riki takes his seat next to Felix. The T-14 roars and peels off from the dock gunning out for the open water. "You know where you're going correct Hyuuga?" I call to her over the roar of the engine.

She gives me a nod and thumbs up as we swiftly cut through the waves. Suddenly three sets of girls appear on our sides and rear. "Well seems our fleets have come for escort." Felix says giving a wave to Jun'you.

I looked over at Jun'you and I could see the strategy of how he sets up his main fleet. Jun'you led the group as I could tell she was his flagship. Felix's fleet was set up in a triangle formation. From Jun'you's position at the front of the triangle, I could see Nagato and Kongou flanked her with Hibiki between them. Ashigara and Nachi brought up the rear, both wore their kai ni uniforms. "So you're training up your Hibiki?" I ask looking over at him.

"Yep I always bring someone who could use the exp in combat with some heavy protection." Felix says with a smile and I could see the admiration in his eyes.

"I couldn't help but notice your fleet seems to be heavily torpedo based." Felix said as he casted a glance at my fleet bringing up the rear.

I nodded as I looked at how my fleet had set up in a reversed triangle protecting the rear. Shigure and Yuukikaze were at the center with Warspite being the point of the triangle. Shoukaku and Sendai were the closest to us with Teruzuki between them. Shoukaku gave me a smile when she saw me looking at her. Warspite was looking as regal as she usually did with her sitting on her trone rigging.

"Yes torpedoes can be quite effective in long range competition as well as surprise attacks at night." I told Felix and at the mention of night Sendai gave me an excited look.

"Your girls seem to be the quite energetic bunch." Riki said with a smile and nod.

"Well they are that type of girl and they really enjoy each other's company." I say looking at Riki's fleet to the left of the T-14 in a arc formation. "I can see that you have taken Yamamoto's teachings and applied them to your fleet."

"Of course, however this is only part of his teaching of heavy surface firepower, as my secondary fleet consists of equal firepower with good aircraft cover." Riki said proudly.

I looked at Mutsu who was the center of Riki's arc formation flanked on both sides by Choukai and Maya. Naka gave Riki a wave from her position at the edge of the arc closest to the boat. Yukikaze was at the other end. I was about to mention how there were only five girls when I saw a head poking above the water trailing behind Mutsu.

"Oh you clever Admiral, taking advantage of a destroyer and light carriers attack pattern and putting a submarine in your fleet." I said in low voice hiding a slight smile as I watched as I-13, or Hitomi as I knew her, trailed behind with only her head above the water.

"We're nearing our destination Nellie," Hyuuga called as the boat began to slow down.

"Alright then would you like some time to formulate your strategy Felix?" I ask as the boat slows to a stop and I stand.

"Sure thing Nellie." He says with a toothy smile as he moves to the side of the boat closest to his fleet as I do the same.

Shoukaku comes up to me and gives me a smile. "So, Nellie what is the strategy that we have for todays match?"

"Alright," I say casting a glance at Felix's fleet. "By the looks of his composition he has the edge in firepower with his two battleships and heavy cruisers. However we do hold the edge in maneuverability and torpedo power as this is a fast fleet."

The other girls gather around Shoukaku as I begin laying out the strategy I have. "Our heaviest hitters will most likely be Warspite and Shoukaku, however Shoukaku will most likely be given a challenge with Jun'you. Jun'you is categorized as slow so she will be susceptible to torpedo strikes. His battleships will take a little bit of time to reload their next salvo which can give Shigure and Sendai a chance to close in and launch a torpedo salvo into them. Now for our formation, I will say a wedge formation with Warspite at the point with her armor and guns being the most effective she will be flanked by Shigure, Sendai, Yukikaze and Teruzuki. Shoukaku you will be behind Warspite."

I look at them to make sure that they are understanding what I'm saying, and they all nod in acknowledgement. "Alright Warspite, with you and Shoukaku driving the wedge I would suggest as soon as Warspite breaks through his fleets formation, Sendai and the destroyers will peel off to the sides and behind to protect Shoukaku and to release a torpedo salvo from close range. Then you will reform into a triangle wedge to drive back through the center of his fleet. And by my estimate, the battle is a 40% chance of us pulling through, however remember this is a practice match so do your best."

"Alright Nellie, you got it." Shoukaku said with a smile before turning to the girls. "Let's make Nellie proud and bring a victory for us."

"Yea!" All the girls said before breaking off to get into formation.

"And Shoukaku if things change I'll flash you with this." I say pulling out a signal light. "A good admiral is prepared to take direct command and change tactics depending on the battle."

Shoukaku nods and the group pulls out into their formation. Felix comes over a few moments later and extends his hand. "I hope you'll prove to be a valuable opponent." He says with a smile as I shake his hand. "So shall we begin?"

"Yes let's get this round going." I say nodding at Hyuuga.

Hyuuga pulls out a flare gun and fires it into the air. Immediately I hear the sound of planes taking off. I turn my attention to the action that was unfolding before us and casted a glance at Felix who stood with his cap low to his eyes and arms folded behind his back. I watched as Shoukaku launched her fighters and attack planes. The planes burst forward and engaged head on with the planes that Jun'you had launched. Flames erupted from both sides as multiple of planes were shot down, while the fighters engaged each other. As Felix's planes neared my fleet the a.a guns roared to life bringing down a few more before they released their payloads. The sound of explosions and plumes of water erupted as I saw Warspite and Shoukaku taking a fair amount of damage but not enough to stop them. Looking at Felix's fleet, I could see that Nagato took the brunt of my planes assault while a few others had some minor damage.

"Come on girls you can do it." i silently hope as I grip the signal light.

Felix's fleet I finally notice is in a line abroad formation with Hibiki and Ashigara in the middle. I see Warspite notice the relative weakness of that position and divert herself towards the weaker section. The planes stilled dueled overhead with plumes of smoke and explosions from the crashing aircraft. Suddenly the sound of the main artillery punctured the battlefield as both sides main guns roared to life. The sound of an explosion causes me to look at Yuukikaze as she slowed down to a stop and I could see she was critically damaged. Warspite continues pushing on and meets Felix's fleet center breaking through and launching torpedo salvos at Ashigara and Hibik.

Hibiki falls to the sea surface now critically damaged but Ashigara still stays up taking the damage. My fleet follows what I told them as they break and begin forming a reversed triangle to now protect the exposed Shoukaku. That's when I noticed Felix now begin to move lifting his signal light and flashing it rapidly. Suddenly his fleet sprang into action breaking their formation from the center and beginning to rotate. My eyes widened in surprise and shock as I realized what he was doing.

"That clever bastard!" i thought to myself in shock as I looked at him. "That line abreast formation was just a feint. He let them break into the formation so he can counter them!" I thought rapidly flashing my signal light to them in desperation as I watched his fleet form into a reversed arrow.

My fleet realized too late what was happening and by the time they did, Felix's trap was set making a point in the direction my fleet was supposed to pull back from. Another salvo round from Felix's ships stopped Shigure and Warspite. Felix's fleet then compressed the point on both sides of my fleets formation. Teruzuki took a torpedo hit from his Nachi, but Teruzuki launched a salvo bringing his Ashigara to a stop. Shoukaku took a shell from Kongou and she slowed to a stop. Only Sendai was still able to move, but she had received heavy damage and was slowing down. Hyuuga sent another flare up into the air and signaled the end of the match.

"Felix is the winner." She said sullenly as Felix turns to me with his hand extended.

"That was an interesting battle Nellie, and I thank you for the opportunity for the chance." He shakes my hand. "Your strategy was a sound one I do admit with that. Sending a wedge to split your opponent's forces and deal surprise torpedo damage from the close range. However the downside to that is it can easily be countered. Now lets get the girls fixed up." He said with a smile as his fleet helped my girls along back to the boat.

Suddenly Riki stood up and pointed into the distance. "Nellie there looks to be trouble." He said pointing at the horizon.

I looked to where he was pointing and I saw smoke rising from the horizon. "Alright as soon as the girls get back we need to go to that area. Hyuuga can you get us there?"

She nodded and started the engine.I looked at Riki, "We'll put off our match now as someone needs help."

Riki nodded and turned to his fleet. "Girls we will need to perform rescue operations as soon as we arrive so be ready."

I turn and stare at the smoke rising from the horizon and hoped that whoever was out there could hold on until we arrived.

* * *

 **Well theres that chapter, now next person in line for their Admiral is Rui Kagayaki submitted by Unicorn 359. I shall do my best for the admiral and I hope youll enjoy it. Now i chose the order of which admiral will be next in the story by a random drawing**

 **Now also if there are duplicate ships then i can work with them and add a bit of comedy to th story as well and also one more thing if you want to have your fleet with an OC Ship as some people do, then you need to give the ships name, description, characteristics, type of ship, and anything you think is important!**

 **Now I'll see you all in the next chapter and hopefully this story keeps gaining interest! Love y'all and thanks for the submissions and keep them coming PM me if you have an Admiral you want in the story**


	5. Cooking fiasco

**Well heres the next chapter to the story featuring the next admiral submitted by Unicorn 359 its Admiral Rui Kagayaki, sorry its taken so long for the chapter to come out, Ive been busy but now that it is I hope you all enjoy!**

 **I do not own any of these admirals but Felix and I dont own Kancolle**

* * *

The engine of our boat roared to life as Hyuuga gunned the engine and the boat took off in the direction of the smoke. Mine and Felix's fleets had already climbed aboard and were currently resupplying. Riki's fleet cruised next to us as we sped across the waves. Jun'you was the first to be done with resupplying.

"Felix, what is it that you need us to do?" She asked him.

" I need you to send out your planes and scout the area ahead for what is going on and any threats that may be lurking out there." Felix said turning to her his face serious.

She nodded and her scroll appeared next to her. "Alright, go get em girls." She said as her planes took off from the scroll flying in the direction of the plume of smoke.

"Maya, Choukai, launch your scouting and recon planes and assist in searching for any Abyssals that may show up. Mutsu, I want you to be on alert with your guns ready to fire at anytime, and Hitomi, I want you to dive and keep a lookout for any enemy subs." Riki said to his girls.

Our boat rocketed closer and closer to the rising smoke, when suddenly I saw Jun'you's planes returning to her. She held out her hand as one of the planes landed, and was silent for a moment before she burst out laughing causing the three of us to turn in surprise and confusion. "Jun'you why are you laughing?" Felix asked confused, as Jun'you slowed to a stop due to her laughing so hard.

Hyuuga slowed the boat down as we all looked at Jun'you in confusion. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She laughed wiping a tear from her eye. "I just received the report from one of my Reppu as to the source of the smoke, and it's not what we thought it was." She was beset by another round of laughter.

"Then what is the source of that smoke?" Hyuuga asked.

Maya's and Choukai's recon planes returned at that moment, and the two of them began to laugh as well. Riki looked at them in shock. "You two as well? What is going on?" He demanded of his two laughing cruisers.

"We're sorry, but it's just-pfft- to funny!" Maya said in between gasps of laughter.

"Nellie, here." Jun'you said laughing, handing me a pair of binoculars. "Look at where the smoke begins and you'll see why we are laughing."

I took the pair of binoculars and followed the direction to where her finger was pointed, and looked at the source of the smoke. The smoke was rising from a singular point, instead of multiple as I had previously thought, which ruled out an Abyssal attack. As I looked, i picked up nine figures moving around in a frantic manner in front of what appeared to be… "Is that a grill?" I asked in shock.

"Yep! It wasn't an attack at all, but it seems someone had a bad day with cooking!" Jun'you said falling to the sea's surface laughing, which caused Maya and Choukai to laugh even harder.

"So, you're meaning to tell us that we got all worked up over nothing." Felix asked with embarrassment in his voice.

"Yep, I just wonder who the awful chef was." Jun'you said picking herself up from the surface and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well...I guess we should go and help whoever it is...anyways." Riki said sitting back down in his chair, his cap pulled low over his face out of embarrassment.

I looked at Hyuuga, who gave me a nod before sending the boat off again. A few minutes later, we pulled up next to a long floating platform where the grill still spewed smoke, and the nine figures stood facing towards us with embarrassed expressions on their faces. A young male dressed in a uniform of the Japanese navy stood looking the most embarrassed out of all of them with his face covered in soot and it looked like some of his clothes and cap was burned. Hyuuga pulled the boat to a stop and I stood up looking at the young man with a curious expression on my face.

"So...what seems to have happened here?" I asked looking at the admiral.

"Little...cooking...accident." He said embarrassed not meeting my gaze.

"I see, and who are you might I ask?"

"Rui Kagayaki of the Yokohama naval base, ma'am." He said dipping his head a little lower.

I looked him up and down and took note that he appeared to be the same age as Felix, at around the age of 17. He had black hair that reached down to his ears, and his stature had a bit of power to it, if he wasn't embarrassed, as his body was decently built.

"So would someone kindly explain as to what's going on? I mean, we just finished a PVP match and, we saw the smoke and we thought it was an Abyssal attack. But clearly we were wrong, so I would like an explanation." Felix said standing up and moving besides me.

"Rui...I'll explain." One of the girls said to his right which I saw was Roma.

"No, no...it was my fault, so I'll explain it." Rui said clearing his throat and looking at the three of us. "So… you know that the fourth anniversary came to pass a few days ago, well when it did, I was busy with other matters, so I didn't get to celebrate with my fleet." He looked apologetically at the girls next to him. "So, I decided, that why not have a little cookout when I had free time, so that's what me and Chiyoda planned with Zuiho."

Chiyoda nodded while Zuiho didn't really make much of any motion. I noticed that on Chiyoda's finger was a silver ring. "What he says is true, I even asked Chitose if it was ok, and she said yes it was." Chiyoda went and hugged Rui's arm.

"So, I had everything planned. I was going to have a cookout with Chiyoda, my secretary Zuiho, and the rest of the girls in this fleet and everything was going according to plan. We had the barge drawn out, the food was cooking, everything was going great until…" Rui paused and looked away from Roma, who was trying to console him. "Until I mistook the lighter fuel with olive oil!"

At that, I heard a snicker before turning as Felix burst out laughing, gripping his stomach as he fell to the floor laughing so hard tears were coming to his eyes. "Felix, thats not nice to do!" I scolded him in shock.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry but...AHAHAHA! Oh that has gotta be the best thing I've heard in awhile! HAHAHA! I'm sorry man, but my god that is funny!" Felix said wiping the tears from his eyes and standing up. "And my guess is that the lighter fluid immediately caught and splattered onto your clothes igniting them? And my guess is that's why there was a huge smoke plume."

Rui nodded, "I'm a bit clumsy, but I ruined a perfect meal that was being made! Now what are we going to do to celebrate the anniversary!?"

I looked at Hyuuga and Riki, both of them shrugged their shoulders. "What can we do to help him?" I thought to myself.

"Well, that story got a bit of laughter out of my system, so I guess I'll take pity on you." Felix said moving to the edge of the boat. "Permission to come aboard Rui?" He asked.

Rui nodded and Felix jumped onto their bar, moving to look at the grill and at the food that was amassed next to it. "Kongou, Jun'you, could you assist me here?" He asked taking off his jacket.

"Sure Admiral!" Kongou said happily as she hopped onto the barge and quickly went to his side grabbing Felix's arm. "What is it you need me to do Admiral? What is it?" She said her voice filled with excitement.

Felix smiled and rubbed her head, "Well, for starters, why don't you peel up the remaining potatoes." He pointed at a bag, "Roma, could you help her, as well as Graf."

Roma and Graf Zeppelin looked at Rui, who nodded before sitting down with Kongou and peeling the potatoes. Felix turned his attention back to the food on the grill as Jun'you and Rui came up to his side. "Well I can say that the meat on the grill have been sent to Davy Jone's locker, but I think I can manage with some of what's left."

"What are you going to do?" Rui asked with curiosity.

"Well I may not look it, but I'm one hell of a cook, ask Jun'you as I cook for her and my fleet. So i'm going to save this meal for you all, as well as make some for our fleets as well." He rolled up his sleeves and began to get ingredients as Jun'you and Rui helped him.

"Seems Felix took command of this cooking situation." Hyuuga said after a little while, as me and my fleet rested at the bow of the T-14.

Riki , I saw was reading a little book while his girls relaxed and conversed with each other. After some time, I felt a tap on my shoulder, looking over, I saw it was Rui and he was smiling holding out a drink for me. "Thought you might be thirsty, so I brought you some Ramune for you."

"Thank you." I said with a smile taking the bottle and opening it as Rui sat down next to me.

"Rui Kagayaki." He said extending his hand.

"Nellie Mitarai." I said shaking it. "So seems you care for your girls quite a bit to put something like this on." I say with a smile as I watch his fleet relaxing and having fun with Shoukaku and the girls.

"Well, it's the least I could do as they sacrifice and put so much on the line for the future of mankind that making a meal for them is just the least I could do." He opened his soda and began to drink. "Plus, I just needed to get away from my base for a little bit with Chiyoda."

"Why did you need to leave?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

Rui shivered slightly. "It's because of this one guy that arrived a few days ago, I forget his name, but all I remember is that he had ice blue eyes. But this morning he was gone and he left a note saying to take the girls of my fleet on this sort of BBQ but still he unnerved me."

"Hmm, interesting…" I say sipping my drink.

"Anyways, besides that, I can say that my girls really appreciate this as it gives them a chance to relax." Rui says with a smile and a laugh.

"So Rui tell me a little bit about yourself." I said placing my now empty bottle next to me.

"Well, I am rather young at the age of 17, I was given charge of the Yokohama Naval base." Rui started brushing some of his hair out of his eyes.

"Really, Felix over there is only 18 and Admiral of the Rabaul base." I say pointing at Felix, who was currently having a bickering argument with Kongou as she seemed to be clinging to him as he worked.

"Wow, I would've thought that he would be around your age." He said looking at me but quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me, I was taught never ask a women her age."

I gave him a smile and a pat on the back, "It's alright I'm not offended. So besides that, what else do you have to say?"

"Well I do have some hobbies, such as at night when it's clear I do love to stargaze with some of the girls if they have the time to do so. I mean, it was during one of these sessions that I knew Chiyoda to be the one who I would wed." He smiled at the thought of the memory. "I also am quite handy with a sword though I still need a bit of practice before I can call myself a master of the craft."

Suddenly a shadow loomed over us and a hand tapped Rui on the shoulder. Both of us looked behind us to find Graf Zeppelin standing behind us. "Ah Graf, what is it?" Rui asked looking up at her.

"My air radar is picking up a force of planes coming this way." She said in a serious tone.

I looked at Rui and I was surprised at the change that overcame him. His face was now a serious mask. Rui adjusted his cap and stood his voice now taking a powerful and commanding tone. "If you'll excuse me Nellie, I must deal with this." He strode off the boat and back onto the barge. "Girls of my fleet to me." He called in a loud but commanding voice.

Almost immediately, his fleet gathered in front of him. "Zuiho and Graf, i need you to send out a screening force of planes." The two nodded and jumped into the surf with their rigs launching planes. "Roma, Asashio, Furutaka, and Kagerou, you four form a line with your A.A and main guns aimed for the threat. Imuya, I want you to submerge and keep a lookout for the threat of subs as well as strike any ship that gets within your range."

I-168, nodded and immediately dove into the water as the other girls entered the surf and formed a ring around their carriers. "What's going on?" Riki asked coming up to Rui.

"It's alright, I may not look it but I'm one capable commander, now let me at least pay you all back for everything you did for me with helping with the food." He smiled and turned his attention back to his fleet. "Alright girls, give'em hell."

They nodded and I could just see the forms of an Abyssal strike force coming over the horizon, when the guns roared and massive plumes of water sprouted around the Abyssal force. Explosions ruptured and within minutes the battle was done. Rui let out a sigh of relief before smiling to us. "Well that's that, so how's the food coming Felix?"

Felix not looking at all affected looked up. "It's just about done, now Kongou, stop trying to eat the food in my hand." He said pushing Kongous head away as she tried to nibble from his hand. "Why don't you set up your stuff so we can eat, I made enough for all of us."

Rui nodded and with the help of the fleetgirls, had an area set up with a long table as Felix laid out a massive meal. "Alright its ready, now I hope you all enjoy and dig in!" Felix said spreading his arms out wide.

The girls sat down and immediately dug in. Me and the other admirals sat at the head of the table as Felix raised a glass. "Here's to our chance meeting and friendship starting to come from our fleets."

We all raised our glasses and drank smiling and eating a meal that was excellently prepared by Felix as the sky darkened with the approach of night, I couldn't help but smile and feel lucky with how I turned out with my fleet.

* * *

 **Well there's that one, now fans of The Forgotten Battleship will recognize the reference I put into the story of something that will possibly come so stay tuned! So in the next drawing of Admirals for the story, I have drawn Arashi Himoto so Arashi you will be in a coming chapter so stay tuned**

 **B e sure to like and comment on this story as well, and I have a message for the profile name zach. PM me as I am quite fascinated with the ship you brought up and I would like to talk some things with you about it.**

 **Well see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Ab:oh these admirals are just so adorable and could to prove to be quite...interesting...heheheHAHAHAHA!**


	6. The night under the stars

**Well here we are with the next chapter to this story now I tried to make this one a nice good feeling chapter between Nellie and Felix so i hope that you guys enjoy it also the song I put in is a lullaby called the Cossack Lullaby and its original language is Russian so sorry if the translation of it is off for people who would know the song**

 **I don't own kancolle or any admiral but my own**

* * *

Felix, Rikki and I dined with Rui throughout the night. The atmosphere was cheerful and filled with laughter. As the sun began to dip below the horizon, RUi stood and came up to me and extended his hand.

"I want to thank you all for the help you gave to us today, and that if you ever need anything, just give me a call." He shook my hand and turned to his fleet, "Alright girls, it's gotten pretty late, so it's about time we get going back to base."

The girls nodded and stood as the rest of us stood, giving hugs and farewells to Rui and his fleet. Rikki came up beside me and bowed to me. "My deepest apologies that we could not engage in our PVP match, but I do promise, that the next time we meet my girls will be awaiting yours with open arms and ready for your challenge." He stood and held out his hand, which I shook.

"Likewise, and I eagerly await your challenge." I said with a smile and returning his bow.

"Well I guess this is my time to go, I'll be hitching a ride with Rui," Rikki turned to Felix and the two shook hands. "And I await the challenge of your cunning tactics in battle as well Admiral Felix."

"Well my girls will be waiting eagerly with our guns ready for yours anytime." Felix said giving Rikki a pat on the back.

The girls said goodbye to each other, before mine and Felix's fleets gathered around the T-14 and Hyuuga started the engine. Giving one last wave to Rui and Rikki, we turned and headed back to my base. Some of the destroyers had gotten onboard the T-14 before we had left, and they now were sleeping soundly. Yukikaze was sleeping in the chair Rikki had been sitting in and she was leaned up against Shigure, both slept and looked rather cute. I looked over at Felix and couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked at the moment. Felix was sitting in his chair with a book he had taken from his pocket and was reading it with a light hooked to the book. Hibiki, was laying across another chair and her head was laying on his lap. Felix had taken off her cap and placed it on the floor between his two feet to keep it there. He held his book with one hand while lightly rubbing Hibiki's head with the other while the DD slept, she nuzzled into his leg.

Over the sound of the T-14's engine, I could hear a golden voice coming from Felix, and it took me a second to realize that he was singing in Russian. He was singing to Hibiki in a soft tone that made me smile even wider. I sat in silence just listening to the full and beautiful sound his voice.

"What song is that?" I asked him when he finished.

He looked up from his book and closed it. "It's called the Cossack Lullaby, I learned it when I first started to command my base." He smiles as he runs his hand through Hibiki's hair with such tenderness, I felt that I could see the love and gentleness Felix was showing to his girls.

"Why did you learn to sing that?" I asked.

Before he could answer, the T-14's engine suddenly cut out, and I could hear Hyuuga cursing from the front of the boat. She came back a few moments later. "We've run out of fuel in the boat, and now we're stuck here for the night." She said as she sat down next to me, with her face in her hands. "I sent a message to Akashi, and they said they'll send some fuel tomorrow morning, so I guess we're stuck."

"Hyuuga," I said softly as I wrapped an arm around her, "It's alright, things like this happen, don't go blaming yourself for it and I think it would be wonderful to sleep under the stars, I mean look at it."

I motion with my arm to the vast darkness, littered with twinkles of light. "Call in the girls and we'll make a night out with sleeping here." I give her a kiss on the cheek before she nods and flashes a signal to the two fleets.

A few minutes later all of the girls are on the boat, Jun'you sitting near Felix with his girls nestled around his feet and Hibiki still on his lap. My girls had gathered around me, and one by one, began to doze off. Eventually, Hyuuga fell asleep, after fighting to stay awake, she fell asleep and leaned up against me. I smiled and took the chair and folded it into a bed. I laid Hyuuga down on the cot and sat in the chair that was next to her. Jun'you had fallen asleep and Felix had given his chair to her, having had it folded out into a bed. Hibiki had woken up, and Felix had stood and finding a position on the floor of the boat sat down leaning against the superstructure of the bridge. Hibiki rubbed her eyes and yawned before she laid down into his lap resting her head on his lap. Jun'you for some reason had woken up and found her way over to Felix and sat down next to him before passing out. Felix smiled and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in so she's sleeping on his shoulder.

Jun'you smiled and snuggled into him more. Felix then once again started to pet Hibiki's head again. He starts to sing again to Hibiki, and his voice has the alluring effect of the girls began to fall into a deeper sleep as he continued to sing softly and beautifully in Russian.

" _Sleep, my fine young baby  
Lullabye, a-bye.  
Quietly the clear moon looks down  
Into your cradle  
I will tell you stories,  
I will sing you a song,  
Sleep on, close your eyes,  
Lullabye, a-bye."_

He paused and I could feel my eyes beginning to grow drowsy. _  
_" _Such a fine warrior you'll be to look at,  
And a cossack in your soul.  
I will watch you go, see you on your way,  
And you'll wave your hand.  
How many bitter tears silently  
I will weep on that night when you go.  
Sleep my angel, sweetly, softly,  
Lullaby a-bye."_

My head began to droop lower as I listened to his voice more and more intently as I couldn't help but begin to fall asleep. _  
_" _I will die from yearning,  
Inconsolably waiting,  
I'll pray the whole day long,  
And at night I'll wonder,  
I'll think that you're in trouble  
Far away in a strange land.  
Sleep now, as long as you know no sorrows,  
Bayushki bayu."_

My body began to lay down on the deck at his feet my eyes growing heavier and heavier. _  
_" _On the road, I'll give you  
A small holy icon,  
And when you pray to God, you'll  
Put it right in front of you,  
While preparing for the dangerous battle  
Please remember your mother.  
Sleep, good boy, my beautiful,  
Bayushki bayu."_

He finished the song and leaned back against the metal and I slowly sat up, yearning for him to continue. "How did you learn to sing like that?" I asked as I sat up and scooted next to him crossing my legs when I pulled next to him.

"Well just self practice and never really knew, other people found my voice to sound like that." He said with a smile as he continued to pet Hibiki's head as she slept even deeper. "Though I learned that song rather quick and I would say more or less for Hibiki."

"Why is that?" I asked looking at him with curious eyes.

"Well, you know Hibiki has been through rough things with her past." I nodded. "Well even though she doesn't show it, she's still a little kid, and she suffered nightmares so after I heard about it from Akatsuki, well I learned a song in Russian and went to her room during one of the times she suffered a nightmare and did what you just saw." Felix said with a little sigh.

"I see Hibiki as my own child so I soon found myself doing this quite often and she really liked it as it put her to sleep and made her feel warm and comfortable." He let out a little laugh, "But because I sang a song to her, Jun'you soon wanted one that I would sing to her at times and it seems most of my fleet enjoy it when I start singing them to sleep."

"It's just in all of my years being an Admiral, I have never seen someone do something like that with one of the girls." I said as I look at Hyuuga, who sleeps soundly on the cot.

"Well I think that it should be something that Admirals should do with the girls as they risk so much and it probably leaves them with terrible memories that haunt them when they sleep, and some people forget that some of the girls are only like kids who still want something like this. So I think singing them to sleep is one of the best ways to show your love and admiration for these girls." He smiled and leaned down kissing Hibiki's head. "Would you like me to help you and your ringed ship get some better sleep?"

"In a little bit, I still would like to talk to you if that's alright." I said fixing my hair.

"Sure I'm fine with that." He sat up a little straighter and eased Jun'you down so she was resting against his leg as she slept. "So what is it you want to talk about?"

"Well...how about we start with your way of treating these girls." I said. "I've met many admirals, but none seem to be like how you are."

"Oh, I'm sure there are plenty of Admirals that are just like me and possibly even better, so you haven't met all of them." He smiled and leaned his head against the metal. "But I was taught at a young age to always treat others with the care and kindness that you want to have been done to yourself. My mother taught me that lesson."

"Well your mother is a kind women by the sound of it." I say with a smile.

"Yeah she is," He said beaming slightly. "You know, my first friend that I ever met was a fleetgirl. I was young at around the age of 10 when I first met her."

"Who was it?" I asked now more intent and curious.

"Well, it was Inazuma, though we didn't meet under sme nice circumstances." Felix said looking down a little.

"Why?"

"Well, I first met her as she was getting bullied by some older kids,maybe a year older than me at the time. They were making fun of her and I came across it and I could see she was on the verge of tears." He clenched his fist slightly, "It still makes me mad all these years later as what was worse was the fact that those boys were actually young ensigns training to be admirals."

"So what did you do?" I asked feeling some of the anger Felix was feeling.

"Well, Inazuma had started to cry, when I had decided enough was enough. So what did I do? I went up to the three boys and in turn punched each of them square in the jaw with enough force that I knocked one out cold and the other lost a few teeth. 'Why are you doing this to her!?' I had yelled at them, 'don't you ever lay a single hand on her again or I swear I'll make you pay!' The three boys left immediatly afterwards and I had turned my attention to Inazuma."

He rubbed Hibiki's head and kissed Jun'yous before continuing, "She was crying, so I knelt down beside her and held out my hand for her. 'Come on' I had said, 'let's go get you cleaned up, and how about we have some ice cream? My mom made lunch'" I saw him mile as he reminisced on the memory. "She looked up and wiping her tears smiled and took my hand, and for the next many years, she was my best friend until she joined another Admiral who had to go through an extreme vetting process by me before they got her, though I still keep in touch, she is very happy."

"Well, I feel the same way you do about them." I say giving him a pat on the back. "These girls risk and sacrifice so much to keep us all safe, they deserve our respect and care as well. They are our girls not tools that are only meant for war, they feel everything we do and they still keep going even when we stop."

"Yes and that is why I always do my best to keep my girls happy and always letting them know that they are loved and always will be loved by me" He looked at me and I could see in his eyes the fierce and loving passion he had towards his girls and I couldn't help but feel impressed with him.

Felix sighed and stretched, "It's getting pretty late, you should go to sleep."

I nodded and I stood and brushed myself off before moving to the cot and laying down next to Hyuuga. As I laid down, I heard Felix start to sing again and this time he sang a tune I recognized. "The moon over the ruined castle," I said sleepily as I could feel my eyes grow heavier and heavier again as I listened to his melodic and golden voice. I

I snuggled in closer to Hyuuga and felt myself finally give into sleep and slip into darkness.

* * *

 **Well thats the end of it, I hope you enjoyed it and felt good afterwards! Now the next chapter we will introduce Admiral Arashi and I hope you stick with the story till the end! Keep them favs and likes coming! I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Also there will be a small guest appearence of the ice blue eyed person from my other story. So fans of The Forgtten Battleship, will find that a character will appear in it and have a bit of a prominent role in the story!**

 **AB:such a heartfelt chapter... Like I could give a damn about how those two feel! HAHAHA!**


	7. A interesting Birthday

**Well here we are with the next chapter and the next Admiral on our list is Admiral Arashi! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I shall do my best to get to everyones Admirals!**

 **And also this chapter holds special as the day when I post it is the Admirals real Birthday so Happy Birthday Nellie!**

 **I don't own kancolle or any Admirals but my own**

* * *

The sound of shouting roused me from sleep the next morning. Yawning groggily, I sat up and took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. When I put my glasses on again, I had to rub my eyes again for we were now at my base again and the girls were still sleeping all around us. I stood and looked around in confusion, trying to find Felix as I could not see him amongst the girls sleeping everywhere. I finally spotted him standing on the docks with three other people. One of the people on the dock, I could see was an Admiral as the he stood wearing a white uniform with a sword attached to his side. The man noticed me and pointed me out to Felix, who turned and gave me a wave.

I climb out of the boat and onto the shore where Felix and the Admiral come forward. "Ah, Nellie seems you woke up." Felix said with a smile.

I gave a sheepish smile and turned to the man next to him and stuck out my hand. "I'm sorry about that, we had a little trouble last night, and I fell asleep."

The admiral laughed a young laugh and from what I could tell, he seemed rather young as to my bet, he seemed to be about 20 years old. His hair was black and parted and I could very faintly see a scar above his right forehead. He had a nice build to his body and his skin was a nice white color but I could see hints of a tan.

The Admiral laughed, "Nellie, I can't believe you've forgotten me already! I guess I have changed much since we last saw each other!" He laughed, and I picked up a familiar tone and voice that my sleepy mind began to slowly turn and realize.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Arashi!" I said at last realizing who now stood before me.

Felix and Arashi laughed as Arashi gave me a hug. "What are you doing here?" I asked him with surprise.

"Oh come on don't tell me you've actually forgotten." He said laughing a little.

"Let's just save that for later, Admiral Arashi." Felix says with a smile.

"Ah sure." Arashi agrees as I see his ringed ship, Shigure coming up behind him.

I can't help but smile a little at how relaxed Arashi looks when he's with Shigure compared to how I've usually seen him when he's in command. I nudge Felix with my elbow. "Arashi isn't usually like this." I say to him with a slight smile. "He's usually a bit harsher and more methodical and calculating, but when he's with Shigure, his entire personality does a one eighty and I can tell those two hold each other in the highest regard."

Felix nods when a new voice cuts in with some very clear annoyance. "Oh can we cut it with the lovey dovey bullshit already? It makes me wanna gag."

I crane my head and look towards the source of the voice and see a figure leaning against one of the buildings with his arms crossed. I hadn't noticed him before as he seemed to be like a shadow. I could see that he was rather young as by my guess he appeared to be about 18 years old. He wore a black cloak with his hood pulled over his head. He wore a pair of black jeans and a black shirt, but the thing that unnerved me the most was his eyes. Felix seemed to notice to, and I could almost feel him shiver slightly.

"Didn't Rui mention a guy came to his base who had ice blue eyes?" Felix whispered to me.

"Yeah he did, and I can see why this guy unnerved him." I whispered back as the teen pushed off the buildings wall and strode over to us with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you the Admiral of this base?" He asked with a questioning glare as he looked at me.

I stood and gulped before straightening my glasses and standing up a little straighter to give my appearance a more authoritative look. "Yes I am. Admiral Nellie Mitarai at your service."

The teen scoffed and laughed. "Really? You're the Admiral of this base? A christmas cake really?" He laughed and I looked at him with a new sense of anger building.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked pointedly.

"Oh, no no of course not, it's just I figured that someone else would be Admiral of this decrepit base." He sneered.

I was taken aback by his remark and it highly offended me. "And might I ask the name of the person who thinks so highly of this base?" I say through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners?" He said in a mocking tone and an exaggerated bow. "Montana class battleship, Absol give or take."

"GIve or take?" I looked at him confused.

"It's a long story that I don't really think your small brain can truly comprehend." Absol sighed before turning and facing Arashi, "But I will say, that you have spirit or whatever arrogance you have that I enjoy. So expect me to pay a visit again christmas cake." Absol turned and started to walk away before pausing and looking back at Arashi. "Oh and Admiral Ass, you need to learn to take jokes less seriously as you can really kill a party with that attitude." He laughed before he disappeared from view.

When Absol disappeared, Arashi heaved a sigh, "I'm sorry Nellie, that guy was already here when I arrived, and believe me I really wanted to punch the guy after what he said to Shigure."

"What did he say?" Felix piped up as I looked back at the boat, and could see the girls were beginning to stir and wake up as Hyuuga was rousing them from their sleep.

"He said 'Why doesn't the drizzling rain wash away the worthlessness of the pessimistic dreadnaught? Because the sea and those torpedos did that for her.'" Arashi said clenching his fists but Shigure took his hand.

"Admiral…" She looked at him, and as if they were almost communicating telepathically, Arashi nodded.

"I'm sorry about that." He cleared his throat and turned with a smile as Hyuuga and Jun'you joined me and Felix. "Anyways, we have much to discuss Nellie as Hyuuga, you know what day it is correct?"

Hyuuga looked at him in confusion, before something dawned on her face. "Oh my god, I completely forgot with all this excitement!" She turned to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll meet up with you for dinner, but meet at the main dining area." She turned and quickly walked off leaving me confused.

"Well I say, let's go and find somewhere to get comfortable for the day." Arashi says with a slight smile as he begins to walk off with Shigure and Felix in tow.

"Hey you four wait up!" I say as I quickly catch up to them. "And besides, I want to know, why are you here Arashi? I mean you haven't visited in awhile."

"All will be revealed later on, but how about we go to Mamiya's for lunch, while your girls get back to their usual routines." Arashi said and Shigure nodded in agreement.

"Well, I could use something sweet as I'm starving!" Jun'you said happily and teasingly as she clung to Felix's arm.

"Alright, alright, I get the hint." Felix said with a light laugh as he took off his cap and placed it on her head. "We'll get you some sweet sake and something else hedgehog."

"Hedgehog!?" Jun'you exclaimed in shock.

"Why yes, your hair looks at times like a hedgehog's so I see no difference, though both of you are cute nonetheless." He teased her.

Jun'you pouted slightly but Felix quickly gave her a quick kiss. "How bout I make it up to you later tonight with some of the best sweet sake I can find along with a bath and massage afterwards. How does that sound?"

"Fine, but you better make sure you get all the stiffness out of me or I'll never forgive you, and the sake has to be top quality." Jun'you said after a few minutes.

I couldn't help but laugh as we arrived at Mamiya's and took our seats at one of the patio tables underneath one of the umbrellas. Mamiya came by a few minutes later and served us all some breakfast as well as sake for Jun'you. Hyuuga joined us a half hour into us sitting there discussing how things are like with our fleets.

"So who else is with you here Arashi?" I asked him as I sipped the milkshake Mamiya had given me.

"Oh, it's only Yahagi here, she's currently with Yamato and her sisters, the last I saw her." He said taking a bite of his food.

"So from what I've heard, your fleet seems to be heavy on the torpedo side of things." Felix said as he sipped his drink.

"Well they have high evasion stats that can get them close to the enemy to release their salvos before getting out of there quickly." Arashi says giving a smile to Shigure who smiled, and I could almost swear I saw her hair flaps flapping like a dog wagging it's tail.

"Hmm well as I do see the strengths in that approach, as its good for guerilla tactics to harass an enemy, however may I speak my mind?" Felix asked Arashi politely.

"Of course, I'm always open to suggestions by other Admirals." Arashi said folding his hands.

"Thank you, now as I do say your tactic of guerrilla warfare with your torpedo division is quite good, I think it's best reserved for quick surprise attacks or night attacks than use in practical combat. Now I know some of the stats for your fleet and you lack firepower and armor for what you make up in speed and evasion." Felix said making motions as if he was conducting a battle with his hands. "I would suggest if you want to keep the speed and torp a prominent factor in your fleet, then I would say use possibly one of the fast battleships to compensate your lack of armor and firepower as well as one of the cruisers with good torp and firepower as well as speed."

Arashi nodded and stroked his chin. "Hmmm I do see the promises of that fleet composition but I will keep it under consideration."

"Soooo, Shigure, how are things going at the base?" I asked her seeing as Felix and Arashi were embroiled in their conversation as well as Hyuuga and Jun'you talking while sharing a drink.

"Oh, well Arashi at the base is a little laid back at times. Though he does give the daily orders a bit more sternly" She said with a slight smile, "But when it comes to combat, he's cool and level headed and takes command with ease. And he also has a good focus with anti air warfare to."

"Well I can understand that given his background and all." I say with a slight smile.

"What do you mean?" Shigure asked confused.

"Oh, has he not told you?" She shook her head. "Well, before he became an Admiral, he was a fighter pilot as well as a survivalist, so he has quite a bit of a military background."

Shigure seemed entranced at me talking about her Admiral, when I noticed the ring on her finger. "Oh, so you're his married ship?" I say pointing at her ring.

"Oh, yeah...it's been a few years actually since we got married." She said slightly embarrassed.

"How come I didn't know about this?" I asked now looking as to why Arashi hadn't told me.

"Honestly I don't know but he probably didn't as he wanted to keep it private to himself and have it not interfere with being a commander, though when it's just the two of us, he's quite different." She starts to blush and I smiled.

"Well that's the Arashi that I know, he may seem a bit cold hearted and serious to those that don't know him, but he is quite an awesome guy once he starts to warm up to you." I say with a smile.

I noticed the sun was starting to get lower and I was surprised at how much time seemed to have passed as our groups talked with each other. Felix stretched and yawned when Hyuuga stood up. "Alright everyone please follow me and Nellie close your eyes." She said helping me stand up.

"Why do I need to do that?" I asked her confused.

"Just do it Nellie as you'll like what will happen." Arashi said.

Heaving a sigh, I closed my eyes and Hyuuga took my hand. She led me a certain distance before we stopped and she let go of my hand. "Can I open my eyes yet?" I asked, but received no reply.

A few whispers interrupted the silence and I felt someone grab my hand again and walk me forward. "Alright, you can open your eyes now Admiral." I heard Bismarck's voice say.

I opened my eyes, and I was met with a massive cake and a banner strewn across the front of my headquarters. My fleet and girls had gathered all around as well as Felix's fleet on both sides of the cake.

"Happy Birthday!" They all said in unison.

"Wha-" I said looking at each of them in shock. "I-it's my birthday today?"

Arashi and the girls laughed. "Yes it is, you seemed to have forgotten with all the excitement of meeting new Admirals as well as the conclusion of the event."

Hyuuga stepped forward and presented a box wrapped in a neat bow. "This is a gift from all of us here at the base. Yuubari and Akashi worked on it and made it the way it is."

I took it with both hands and undid the bow before lifting the lid and taking out a chain with a large locket at the end. I gasped at how beautiful it looked.

"Open it." Hyuuga urged as I clicked it open and a picture of Hyuuga and me was on the panel.

I noticed that there were a few panels so I flipped to the next one. It was a picture of me and my main fleet standing in front of the base headquarters. I couldn't help but smile as I flipped to the next photo which was of Felix and Jun'you. They gave me a smile when I looked at them. The last picture was that of my entire fleet, and I could feel my heart throb with emotion.

"Its beautiful." I said feeling tears come to my eyes, "thank you."

The girls let out a cheer and surrounded me in one large group hug s they then began to sing happy birthday as the cake was wheeled closer and I could see all the candles on top. "You make me feel old!" I laughed.

"To me, you're never getting old." Hyuuga said in a slight purr as she hugged and kissed me before taking my hand. "Now make a wish before you blow out those candles."

I thought for a moment before taking a deep breath and blowing out the candles to cheers and fireworks exploding above my base in the beginning twilight.

* * *

 **Alright thats the end of that chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed, now the next Admiral that shall be brought up is Admiral Heather Wei Tong, so the creator f her will see her in a coming chapter!**

 **Thanks for the support guys and I hope to see you all in the next chapter! Also if anyone has female admirals, it would be much apprecated!**


End file.
